


Thinking Out Loud

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Campfire, Fluff, M/M, Thinking Out Loud, klainevalentines2016, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kurt and Blaine's first Valentines Day as a married couple, and Blaine's determined to make it so romantic it's unforgettable.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #10: Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/139057003960/thinking-out-loud

Valentines Day was always special for Kurt and Blaine. They always did something special, something more than just a regular date night. They always enjoyed whatever it was they did for Valentines, but the first Valentines Day they had as a married couple was their favorite Valentines Day so far.

Blaine asked Kurt if he could plan what they were doing for Valentines, which Kurt had quickly agreed to. Almost immediately after Kurt had said that Blaine could make their plans, Blaine began to plan out the evening. He kept the fact that Kurt loved romance in the front of his mind as he made their plans because he wanted to make it the best Valentines Day yet since they were married.

“So we’re eating pretty late tonight. Hope you don’t mind,” Blaine said when Valentines Day arrived.

“Okay,” Kurt said with an eyebrow raised. “Still not going to tell me what you have planned?”

“Nope,” Blaine said with a smirk. “Just make sure dress comfortably and warm.”

“Oookay.”

Later that evening, when the sun had set, Kurt and Blaine took off in Blaine’s car. When Blaine pulled up in front of his mother’s house, Kurt looked at him confused.

“Blaine, why are we at your mom’s?” he asked.

Blaine smirked at Kurt. “Come on. Don’t think about it, just follow.”

Blaine hopped out of the car and ran around the vehicle to open Kurt’s door for him before Kurt did it himself.

“Thank you,” Kurt said sweetly as he hopped out of the car. He followed as Blaine walked through the gate to the backyard and into the small wooded area behind the house to a small clearing where Blaine and Cooper would often camp before Cooper left for Los Angeles. There was a small picnic set up on the lone picnic table and a campfire.

“I would have set up a tent, too, but I figured it was really too cold for that,” Blaine said softly. “But we have a picnic and a campfire, and several blankets. I thought this would be pretty romantic.”

“It’s perfect,” Kurt said in awe. It was perfectly romantic. 

“I was thinking that dinner and a movie was too much like a normal date night, and it’s Valentines. I wanted to do something special for my husband.”

Kurt shivered when he heard the word husband. He still couldn’t get used to the word. “How’d you get all of this planned?”

“My mom helped me with the picnic and the set up. She came out here and lit the fire about 30 minutes ago to get it started so it would be warm once we got here. And I sent her a text just before we left the apartment so that she could bring the warm blankets out here and they wouldn’t be freezing cold. She also brought the food out then and put it on the table.”

Kurt wandered over to the table, sat down, and began to fish around in the picnic basket to see what was in there. “It’s all in thermoses,” he noted.

“Of course it is,” Blaine said chuckling as he sat down and pulled out one of the thermoses. “What? Did you think we were going to be eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for our Valentines picnic?” He pulled out a second thermos as well as a fork and passed it to Kurt.

Kurt unscrewed the lid off the thermos. “Fettuccine Alfredo?” 

“Yep. There’s also some garlic bread in the basket if you want some. I sent my mom the recipe for the fettuccine that you always liked. She really wanted to help me since she wasn’t really celebrating Valentines this year, and I wasn’t going to turn down help, especially since I wanted to keep this a surprise.”

They ate in silence, just simply enjoying each other’s company and the warmth of the nearby fire. Once the food was gone, Blaine laid out a few of the blankets for them to lay on top of and grabbed the remaining blankets to cover themselves up once they were laying down. They curled up close to each other to stay warm, both knowing they weren’t going to be outside for much longer considering how cold it was. 

“This is the most romantic thing we’ve ever done,” Kurt said as he was laying on the ground looking up at the stars.

“I’m glad. That’s what I was going for,” Blaine said smiling. “I remember someone once telling me that he liked romance. That the romance was why he liked Broadway musicals where the touch of the fingertips was as sexy as it gets.”

“Oh God. You remember that?”

“Of course I do,” Blaine said smiling. “And I even completely understand why fingertips touching is sexy. Hand-holding is incredibly intimate when you really think about it. You only hold the hands of people you love. You hold hands with a significant other at intimate times, not only sex. You hold hands when you get married. It’s a way to feel connected to someone. I didn’t get it back then,” Blaine said as he intertwined his hand with Kurt’s underneath the blanket, “but I get it now.”

Kurt smiled. “Holding hands, cuddling by a fire, and staring up at the stars. Best Valentines ever,” he thought out loud.

Blaine chuckled. “I agree. But I’m getting cold. What do you say we go home and do things to warm up?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively which only caused Kurt to start laughing hysterically. 

“Don’t ever do that again, honey. That was the least romantic and sexy thing you’ve ever done. But let’s go,” he said, getting up and picking up their romantic set up.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/139057003960/thinking-out-loud


End file.
